


"...upon occasions when my heart was touched."

by WaywardGraves, writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Original Percival Graves, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, First Time for Everything Fest, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Pseudo-Incest, Tropes, Virgin Credence Barebone, newbie twink credence, porn star Graves, underage play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGraves/pseuds/WaywardGraves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Credence's first day on set finds him starring opposite the mysterious and handsome Mister Graves.Their onscreen chemistry is instantaneous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ficced from a super fun RP-log that got out of hand long ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> its baby's first rp thread officially and first collab ever. -W.R.
> 
> Had a blast with this one. 14k in 2 days is a new record for me because I'm slow af (thanks to wr for keeping me going!)  
> -W.G.

Credence's hands shake as he looks around the studio, it's all bright lights, an intimidatingly large bed, framed by big cameras. That's not the worst of it, the scariest thing of all is his co-star, on the other side of the room, focusing on what the director is saying, pointedly not looking at him.  


Graves finishes talking to the director who gave him a run down for the scene. It's a simple daddy dom scene and he grabs the cheap suit to toss on. The most intriguing thing about the scene is his costar, Credence. The boy's not only fascinating because he's beautiful, but it's his first scene... they never give him newbies. Once he's done he eyes the kid openly, without shame.  
  
Credence knows the man's name is Mister Graves.  He's not sure if he'll use that or just 'sir.' At least he's handsome. Not dressed like some creep off the streets. Not like the sorts of people ma used to tell him would be after him if he neglected his studies and his bible readings. Too late now. He's in the devil's den. He catches Mister Graves staring at him, and feels his cheeks grow hot. He can't look away, but he can't think of anything to say either, so he just blinks, and tries not to blind himself by looking at the light for too long.  
  
Graves walks over to him. The poor kid seems terrified. He doesn't move when he comes to stand next to him so he just asks, "Credence, right?"  
  
Oh god, oh god. He's talking to Credence. He knows his name? Credence's voice comes out in a squeak, and he's nodding so fast he's dizzy.  
"Y-yes sir, that's me. Mister Graves."  
  
"They say it's your first time?"  
  
He can't imagine how it looks. Losing his virginity for money, basically. That's all there is to it. Credence's eyes skitter away from the man's face, and he nods before adding in a hushed voice, "I know, it's silly. I don't have a clue what to do. Even the script was just-" he cuts off. It was vague. He looked up a few things on the internet and almost passed out.  
  
"Well don't worry, just pretend like you're with a real partner and not on set. Just try and get comfortable, eh?" He says. Hoping Credence isn't too scared for the scene to work.  
  
He forces a smile, and it feels a little better. Mister Graves is way nicer than he thought. He's not gruff or growly. He doesn't frown. He's almost like... a friendly uncle. Who's going to see Credence naked when the cameras start. He swallows thickly, and nods.  
"Thanks. Yeah."  
  
"You ever fuck a guy before?"  
  
Credence feels his throat threaten to close up as his mouth goes dry. Mister Graves... asking that? He blinks rapidly and shakes his head. "Oh gosh no. Never. I haven't even kissed anyone, not really."  
  
"Wait..." Percival says slow, pieces not quite falling into place, "what do you mean you've never kissed anyone?"  
  
Blink blink. "Mister Graves... didn't they tell you?"  
  
"They told me it was your first shoot..."  
Credence nods. "It is. First shoot, first time. For everything."  
  
"Kid..." He says, "what the hell are you doing here?"  
Credence blurts out the truth, ridiculous as it sounds. "I made a deal with the devil. Money to help with my family."  
  
He raises his eyebrows, "A deal with...it's just sex kid you're not selling your soul."  
  
Credence hums to himself, a bit nervous once more. "But sex... between men..." he lowers his voice to a whisper, "It's enough to be tempted into losing your soul from."  
  
He wants to laugh but he can see how serious he is, "Geeze, Credence. Where the hell did they pick you up?"  
  
Credence bites his lip, "I found them. I mean, through a friend." He's concerned that Mister Graves may not want to go through with this. The whole shoot could be canceled. He needs to act tougher. "That doesn't matter. I look forward to working together." He forces another smile, and stares unblinkingly at the man, bracing his shaky hands together in front of his chest.  
  
"You're lying." Graves says cold, he knows how scared the boy is, it's written on every line in his body, "You shouldn't be here."  
  
"No, no it's true." Credence tries to keep his voice steady, "Please.  I need this job."  
  
He sighs, "I'm not going to force you to leave. But this isn't how your first time should go..."  
  
"It's okay. I just hope I can act as well as you." He swallows, and then looks away from the man to see the small crew getting into place. His nerves ratchet back up to buzzing again.  
  
"Hey, hey. Kid. Look at me." He says snapping his fingers in front of his face.  
  
He gulps, and finds Mister Graves' dark eyes burning through him. "Y-yes?"  
  
"It's just you and me, alright? Ignore them they don't matter. Just focus on me," he brings a hand up to cup the boy's face, he's never this affectionate with his costars but... he feels bad for the boy.  
  
Credence's heart thuds in his chest at the warm touch from Mister Graves. He's scared, more than ever, more than facing ma and the belt. Although, here, he's more in control than he'll ever be at home. "Okay. Can you help me? Tell me what to do?"  
  
"Of course, I'm sure they won't mind that with you being an innocent, virgin twink that I boss you around on set." He tries giving the boy a small, supportive smile.  
  
"A what?" Credence is grateful for the friendly treatment. He's hopeful that maybe things won't be too bad. It might actually be nice to kiss or be kissed by Mister Graves. Oh. Now he can't stop staring at the man's mouth.  
  
He smirks, he sees the boy's eyes fall to his lips...but he doesn't kiss him quite yet, "A twink," he responds, "A young, little boy like you are... you do know our roles for the staging right?"  
  
"Yeah. You're the Dom... the Daddy. But it's not like it sounds... we're not father and son... right?" Credence suddenly can't think straight. His brain is failing him. Everything's narrowed to the point of contact. The hand still lingering on his cheek. He might fall over, if not for that.  
  
"Well not in real life but for the film we are supposed to be," Graves says, feeling awkward explaining this to a kid he's about to have sex with. He should at least have the basic knowledge of the business by now even if he doesn't have the experience, "So you'll call me Daddy and you're my son, my little boy."  
  
Credence's eyes widen, and something about the idea of it is enough to  make something strange, warmth he usually ignores, curl at the base of his spine, settling in his stomach.  
"Oh.... okay. Right."  
  
"You alright there, my boy?" He asks, the endearment slipping without a second thought.  
  
"Yeah. I just... I guess I misread the script. I didn't realize it was like… that." He blinks and then smiles. Mister Graves's boy. Literally. That's what he'll be.  
  
"If you're uncomfortable you don't have to do this... you know that right?"  
  
"No! No, I want to. It's just... different. It's not quite right. I guess that's why people want it?" Credence isn't trying to ask permission, not exactly, he just wants to know what he's feeling is okay. The nerves, the heat tingling in his abdomen, the way he wants to list into Mister Graves, wants to be touched more by those strong hands. God. God help him.  
  
"I have a question for you Credence... and it's totally fine if the answer is no."  
"Okay.... what is it Mister Graves?"  
  
"I'd like to kiss you right now," he strokes a thumb up and down his jaw, "you're first kiss shouldn't be for film at least."  
  
Oh. Oh God. Credence's heartbeat skips, and he barely bites back a truly wicked sound trying to crawl up his throat. "Yes... please."  
  
He leans forward, slowly, giving the boy the chance to pull away if he wants. Their lips meet and Graves keeps it chaste at first, allowing him to get used to the sensations.  
  
Credence freezes up, he can't help it. It's so strange, but nice? It feels like the man is cradling him in his hand, holding him close. He doesn't want to move.  Mister Graves' lips are so soft. Credence shuts his eyes and stands up on his tiptoes to get more leverage.  
  
He feels how he leans into him slightly and he smirks into the kiss. He allows it to become sloppier and he runs his tongue along the seam of his mouth, begging for entrance.  
  
Credence gasps at the feel of the man's tongue on his lips. He's not sure if he's doing it right, but it feels good, he reaches out blindly, catches hold of Mister Graves' shirtsleeves, and clings onto his arms.  
  
Graves breaks for a second, "Open up for me baby." He breathes, sliding his hand from him cheek to behind his neck and pulls him forward maybe a little too rough. He moves closer so he's looking over the smaller boy, diving down for another kiss.  
  
Credence doesn't have time to apologize, so he just does it. He's firmly held by Mister Graves' hand behind his neck, and he tilts his head to get closer, parting his lips and letting the man's tongue dip in between them.  He wishes he could be held, lifted off his feet. His knees feel like they might collapse any second. Is this what kissing is always like?  
  
He pulls the boy even closer and fists his other hand near his ribs in his tight striped shirt chosen to make him look young. His own cock swells in the cheap fabric of his slacks he doesn't try to stop it from pressing into Credence's hip.  
  
Oh. He knows what that is. He can feel Mister Graves, hard against him, and it only makes him tremble, and want more. He tries to kiss harder, to press back, as he feels the man's hand over his chest, grazing his side. This isn't so bad. Maybe it'll be nice...  once they start taking their clothing off.  
  
He practically growls into the kiss and rolls his hips, pressing them together. He presses one more kiss before leaning back, "How was that?"  
  
Credence is dazed, stammering out as best he can, gulping air as quick as he can. "It was amazing. Thank you Mister Graves..." He's never felt so electric. On fire almost.  
  
"No need to thank me, Credence. I want this to be as easy on you as I can make it." He says.  
  
"Oh-h okay."  
  
Just then the director calls for them to take their places. He looks over, "You ready, kiddo?"  
  
Credence nods, eyes wide, but eager. "Yes. Let's do it."  
  
He takes the boy's hand and leads him to the edge of the bed, sitting down and patting the space next to him.  
  
Credence follows, and sits, wondering what to do with his hands. It's the start of the scene. Some kind of talk. What should he say? Should he play it like he's in trouble? Needs fatherly advice? Why can't he remember any of the points?  
  
"Look at me," he commands, fixing his eyes on the younger man, he looks so nervous still. The relaxed, almost excited state he was in after the kiss has all but disappeared.  
  
"Yes sir." He goes the respectful route. It's easy. Effortless. Mister Graves commands the room, attention. He can do this.  
  
"Do you know why you're here, son?" He puts on his best voice of authority. Trying to sound like a disappointed parent.  
  
Credence worries his bottom lip. before tentatively shaking his head, and speaking softly, "No, sir."  
  
God, this boy is fucking gorgeous. All shy looks and soft tones, "You're here because you were doing something very naughty on Daddy's computer, weren't you?" He wants to cringe at the dialogue, it's fucking horrible, but it's porn. It's not supposed to be good.  
  
That. Right. Credence winces in guilt, and sneaks a glance over to Mister Graves, not quite daring to meet his eyes. He's not defiant, he's scared. "I'm sorry sir. I know I shouldn't have been in your office without asking permission."  
  
"No you shouldn't have been...and what you were watching on that computer was totally unacceptable. Tell me where a little boy like you found such a filthy video?" He looks genuinely scared. Graves hopes he's just acting, he can't break the scene though... that would make it worse for everyone if they had to start again.  
  
"One of my friends sent me the link. I didn't know what it was.  But I promise I only watched a little. It was very confusing." He tries to imagine the worst thing he's ever seen with his own eyes. The internet is full of filth, Mister Graves is right. He wishes he could cry on command. That might sell things better. Instead, he makes a desperate plea. "Daddy... can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Hmmmm...maybe," he reaches over and pushes the hair out of his face, the gesture could be considered fatherly, if it weren't for the lust in his eyes, "Remind me, how old are you now boy?"  
  
Credence's eyes nearly crossed as he tries to focus on Mister Graves' hand finally, blessedly, touching him once more. "I'll be fifteen next week, Daddy."  
  
"Good, you're a big boy then? Big enough to help Daddy with something?" It's lucky that Graves is a professional. If he weren't, he'd already be mauling the teen with the way he looks right now. And the thought of him being fourteen is almost too much to bear, even if it isn't true.  
  
Credence almost trips over his words in his eagerness, eyes widening, "Of course! I can help. With anything."  
  
"I need your help with your punishment."  
  
"Oh...." Credence tries not to look around too much, wondering just what Mister Graves intends to use to  implement the use of for such a thing. Maybe just his hands? They're big, broad, wide enough to leave a mark on him anywhere. "What do you want to do to me?"  
  
"I need to think what a naughty boy like you deserves...tell me, what did you see in that video?"  
  
"There was..." Credence thinks fast, mind flashing through the lewd video clips he'd seen. "A woman held against a wall. The man's hand was on her neck as he-" he coughs. It's embarrassing. But he can't disappoint Mister Graves. "While he fucked her." His voice gets very quiet on the curse.  
  
"Listen to you with your filthy tongue," he says low, "I think you're going to have to be punished extra. Do you know what I'm going to do?"  
  
Credence gulps. He shakes his head, unable to look away from the man. "N-no Daddy."  
  
"I'm going to tell your mother. Let her know what a filthy slut her son is... what do you think of that?" He says, staring into his feline eyes.  


Credence's breathing catches, it's just an act. It's a line. He doesn't remember it from the script. But the mere idea of ma knowing anything about today is terrifying. Credence blinks rapidly to stall the tears threatening. "No. Daddy please don't." He reaches out to grab the man's arm.  
  
He sees fear in his eyes. He almost looks like he's going to cry. Shit, the kid should have a job in Hollywood not the porn business if he's got acting skills like this. Still he sticks with the lines and stands up, facing him, "Well, I suppose there's another way. Another punishment we could do instead, if you don't want your mother to find out."  
  
"Please. Anything but that. I'll behave. I swear." Credence tried to remain still, staring up at Mister Graves who looms over him now.  
  
He takes another step back and snaps his fingers, pointing at the spot in front of him, "Get on your knees."  
  
Credence's heart pounds in his ears as he moves, hurrying to obey. The sound of the man's fingers clicking seems deafening in the utter silence of the room.  
  
Graves stands in front of him, looking down at the boy as if he were something useless. He knows his eyes are cold but that's what they pick him for, scenes that require distance and sometimes pain. He strips the belt off from his waist, folds it in half, and bunches the ends together in his hands, drawing it in tight then snapping it out so a resounding crack fills the room.  
  
God. It's like nothing else. That sound. Credence flinches before he can stop himself. Maybe it’s better. More accurate. He's shaking as he lifts a hand, unsure, but questioning with as strong a voice he can muster. "H-how many, sir?"  
  
"Oh, that'll come later." He says. He sees the boy tremble but mistakes it for anticipation like how shaky his hands were earlier, instead he wraps the belt around his neck and fastens it like a collar and hold the end like a leash, "In that video, did you see that loose woman put her mouth on the man's cock?"  
  
"N-not that video no sir. But there was another." Credence tries to stay very still,  but the leather feels strange, still warm from being on the man's waist and he's aware of how tight he's confined.  
  
"Good," he says, tightening his hold, "so you know the basics. If you're very good and you make Daddy happy, he won't tell Mom. How's that sound?"  
  
Credence nods slowly, as much as he's allowed before gasping out a pleading, "Good, sir. Thank you."  


"Don't thank me with words, get to work." He Gruffs out, making sure the boy can easily reach his pants.

This is it. No turning back. Credence reaches up and tries to brace his trembling hands on Mister Graves pants, before letting his fingers drag the zipper down and thumb open the button. It's not that hard, no, what's hard is next. He can feel heat from the man's groin, even before he touches it. Credence swallows, and then carefully eases Mister Graves' cock free.

 

Graves watches the boy with lust-filled eyes, he's so perfect down there. And he's staring at his cock as though he's never seen anything like it, though aside from his own he supposes he hasn't. He yanks the belt, pulling Credence closer.

 

Before he can look and delay any longer, he's almost kissing the flushed head, already wet at the tip, so Credence goes. He closes his eyes and opens his mouth, trying to curl his tongue against the underside like he's seen done. He puts his hands flat on Mister Graves's thighs, he can feel the muscles shifting under the fabric of his pants. He doesn't know if he can use anything besides his mouth. Better to be safe.

 

He keeps his groans back, can't give too much too soon. The boy is doing surprisingly well for his first time though. He gives the belt a short pull, not enough to gag Credence but enough to get his attention, "Good boy. But I think you can take more."

 

Credence tries to just breathe. He doesn't know if he can, but the belt is a firm enough nudge. He leans forward and relaxes his jaw a little more. The taste isn't bad, but his mouth hasn't been stretched so wide in, well, ever. It's not a good feeling.

 

He threads his fingers into the dark hair, "Do I need to fuck that pretty mouth? Or are you going to pick up the pace?"

 

He doesn't know how to apologize, so he just backs off, and then swallows again, before taking Mister Graves' cock as deep as he can, sucking hard,  until his jaw aches. He's going to be good. He is.

 

Graves rocks his hips subtly, enjoying the feeling of the boy's wet heat. He grips his hair harder and pulls it off, cock sufficiently hard by now, "How'd you like that, boy?"

 

Credence gulps for air, swallowing frantically. He's not going to complain. Just a fact. "You're so big, sir."

 

"I know," he says with a smirk, "but that’s not what I asked you. Did you like it?"

 

Credence can't lie, not even to his fake father.

His voice is a whisper, "No sir."

 

"Well that's unfortunate," he says, fixing his cock back inside his pants, "I suppose we will have to resort to old school punishment then." He slips the belt off from around his neck, "Now how many do you think? Five for watching a dirty video and five for being ungrateful for Daddy's cock?"

 

This he knows. He's used to it. Credence still shivers. "Yes sir. Thank you sir." He's missing the gentle touch.  The slow kiss. He's certain if he had been nudged to the ground then, it would have been okay.

 

He snaps the belt once more, still standing in front of the boy, "Shirt off." He demands.

 

Oh. Oh no. He's _not_ going to hit Credence on the hand? This is worse. Credence's hands are immobile for a good few seconds before twitching into motion, fumbling with his buttons. Delaying the inevitable.

He slams the belt down flat on the bed next to Credence's head, "Hurry up, boy. I don't have all day to deal with you." He says, voice rough.

 

Credence's hands lift up to cover his ears, sliding around to hide his face. He can't do this. He can't.  

"Please... stop..." his voice breaks. The tears he tried so hard to hold back escape, burning the whole way down his cheeks. He sags against the bed frame and prays that Mister Graves won't try to hit him like that.

 

"Cut!" Graves yells and immediately drops the belt. He falls to his knees next to the boy,

 

"Credence? God, Credence...can you hear me?"  
  
He knew something was wrong. He knew this isn't the sort of scene this kid should be signed up for. He tried to go as gentle as he could with it still being a dominant scene. He should've stopped this before they started but he was so desperate...and he thought he could help make it easier.

 

There's a roaring in his ears. Dimly, he can feel Mister Graves' near him, kneeling beside him, not intimidating or looming. He peeks out from behind his hands. Blinking back tears, he inhales a shaky breath. "I'm sorry. Did I ruin it?"

 

"No, no. Not at all. Are you okay if I leave for just a second? I'll be right back." He's relieved the boy is coherent, but he's not sure if he even wants to be near Graves right now. He's giving him an easy out and he needs to talk to the director anyway.

 

"You're.... not mad at me?" He can feel his bottom lip wobble so he bites it, and drops his eyes to the ground, somewhere around the man's shoes.

 

"Of course not, but I'd rather talk in private. Give me just one moment." He walks to the director who grumpily agrees to let them have the room for a few moments and all the crew exit, he comes back and returns to his spot on the ground, sitting next to Credence, "Okay. They're gone." He says.

 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so.." Weak? Pathetic? Credence doesn't know what to say. He just hadn't expected  any of that. The belt, the ferocity.  He could handle pain. Just, not  like that.

"There's no need to apologise, but we need to figure some things out if you want to continue the scene."

 

"Yes, of course I do." He wipes away his tears, more frustrated than upset now, and sits up, bracing against the end of the bed. "Is there any way you could punish me, I mean, the son, with your bare hands instead? Or hit me on, well, not my back?"

 

"I'm not going to hit you. We will do something else. We can figure out if you're okay with being hit later." He runs a hand through his hair, "For God's sake this is what we have people for, their supposed to get your limits. You're supposed to understand enough to know." He says angrily.

Credence feels very young and inexperienced in that moment. "I don't have anyone really."

 

He looks over and tries to soften his gaze, "This isn't your fault Credence. It's the fault of the company and trust me, there are a few people I'm going to be having words with," he takes a deep breath, "do you want to tell me what happened? That hurt you originally?"

 

Credence doesn't know why, but when Mister Graves says things like that, he believes him. He trusts the man. But he still stays on the ground, small, curled up. "It's my ma. She uses my belt on me when I disobey her." His voice is still shaky, and he finds more tears welling up, just thinking about it.

 

His mother? There are so many lines this situation crosses and he feels hot rage towards a woman he doesn't even know. He reaches out slowly to put an arm around Credence's shoulders, keeping it light so he can pull away if he wants, "No one should treat their child like that, and I'm so sorry you went through it," he starts, "would you show me?" He asks softly.

 

Instead of scaring Credence, the gesture is soothing. He leans into it before he can stop himself, only halting at the words. "Y-you want to see? It's not pretty." It's ugly. It's a sin to be so Vain as to care, but he does. He's looked in the mirror while trying to patch himself up before school.  It's hopeless.

 

"Don't worry about that right now, just show me?" He murmurs, hugging the boy a little closer.

 

"O-okay." Credence has to move away to steadily continue unbuttoning his shirt, before shrugging it off and turning a bit, letting his back face Mister Graves. He can't help hunching forward, prepared to shrink into himself.

 

He reaches his arm out and lets his fingers trail down the expanse of ruined flesh, his hate for the woman only grows. He whispers, "I'm sorry." Before, without thinking, he leans down and presses a kiss to the marred skin.

 

Credence's eyes snap open at the contact, as a gasp catches in his throat.  Such tenderness.

He might cry again for another  reason altogether.  "Mister Graves..."

 

"Credence, will you look at me again please?" He asks, pulling back.

 

He does, turning to glance over his shoulder while fumbling for his shirt again. Though he wonders, does he need to bother getting dressed back up? "Sir?"

 

"We need to start the shoot again. We shouldn't break the scene again unless absolutely necessary, but here's what I want. If you need me to stop and move on to something else I want you to call me Papa instead of Daddy. No one will really think twice about it but I'll know, alright?"

 

Credence nodded, sitting up straighter, "Okay. I'll remember."

 

Graves gets everybody back on set, "Put your shirt back on."

 

Credence nods again and pulls it on, buttoning imperfectly but hurriedly.

 

"Alright they're going to change angles, we're going to take it from the blowjob."

 

Credence blushes, and then nods, wondering if he can just get back on his knees, shuffle forward off the bed. "Okay."

 

Graves grabs the belt, "I have to start with this back around your neck, okay?"

 

Credence nods. It's not comfortable but it's better than being hit by it, or even the idea of that.

He wraps it back around snug. And holds it, he gives Credence a wink before donning the intimidating demeanor once more, "I know," he says with a smirk, "but that's not what I asked you. Did you like it?"

 

He's torn  between lying and trying to improve the scene.  So he licks his lips, and glances up at Mister Graves through his lashes, in a low tone,  


"Yes Daddy."

"Good," he says, trying to keep Credence's eye, the boy seems to like him for some inexplicable reason. "We still need to punish you," he says, slipping the belt off and false contemplating. "How about you give your Daddy's cock ten good licks, then we will see where we're at, hm?"  
  
Credence blinks and then nods, reaching up to press his hands flat over Mister Graves' pants seam. He's still hard. Credence doesn't hesitate to pull out his cock, wrapping one hand around the base, and then pressing his mouth to the head, parting his lips to sneak a taste again.  
  
"Mmm, good, that's one...how about we try base to slit next?"  
  
Credence finds that ducking under the length of Mister Graves' cock, and dragging his tongue over the entirety of it, isn't bad at all. He swallows and puts his hand flat against the man's stomach, carefully nudging his fingers up beneath the untucked shirt to make contact with bare skin.

"There's two," he breathes out, "keep going, my boy."  
  
Licking is easy, Credence learns. In fact, he wants more. He leans in close and puts his mouth over the head, and flicks his tongue quickly three times against the slit, earning a few salty drips of precome for his efforts. When Mister Graves is short of breath, Credence is surprised to note how proud he is, he did that.  
  
The boy's doing really well. Graves feels his erection returning to life under the boy's tongue. He's proud of how he forges on even after his situation, he runs a hand down the dark hair, "Fuck, your lips were made for cocksucking. So plush, so perfect."  
  
"Thank you Daddy." He smiles and keeps going.  
  
Graves counts until he reaches ten. Then, somewhat guiltily, he grips Credence's hair and pulls him to his feet.  
  
Credence goes, a bit off balance from the sudden move, swaying into the man, wishing he could wipe his mouth off, sloppy with spit.  
  
Credence looks thoroughly debauched, his already red lips plump and slick, his eyes alight with the pricks of tears. Graves feels something possessive within him and he wants to mark the boy, claim him. He grips behind his neck as he did earlier and hauls Credence forward for another kiss.  
  
The kiss surprises him, but he's grateful for it. The touch on his neck is grounding.  Credence melts into it, opening his mouth just enough. He wonders if Mister Graves can taste himself.  
  
Graves can very much taste himself on Credence's tongue and all it does is make the possessiveness thicker along with his cock. He grips the boy's collar and rips the cheap fabric. The ends hang loosely off his thin frame and he dives in, licking and nipping at his neck.  
  
Credence's shirt is in tatters, but all he can focus on is the feel of Mister Graves' mouth on his skin, he tilts his head to the side, giving the man more access, and a whimper escapes him. He reaches up to grab the man's shoulders, clinging on for dear life.  
  
Graves can tell the kid is too far gone for any real orders, it must be overwhelming for something like this to be your first time. He makes it easy and sheds his clothes with well practiced skill until there's nothing left. He then physically picks Credence up and tosses him on the bed.  
  
Credence gasps for air as he hits the mattress, and his legs fall open without effort. He's getting hard, he can feel it. The sight of Mister Graves naked in front of him doesn't hurt either. He's so handsome, muscular and strong, but it's the sight of his hard cock that's dizzying. _'I had that in my mouth._ ' He thinks to himself.  
  
Even naked, he's imposing, he stands straight-backed and tall as he orders, "Strip."  
  
Credence shivers as he gets rid of the scraps of his shirt, and his hands hasten to his jeans, undoing the zip and button, shoving them down his legs as quick as he can. He went without underwear. Thought it would be faster.  He lets his jeans slide off the end of the bed, and then shuffles back, perched naked on the sheets, blinking up at Mister Graves, awaiting his next order.  
  
"Look at you, such a little slut," he says, stalking forward, "Is this what you wanted? Were you just hoping Daddy would punish you? Hurt you? Fuck you?"  
  
Credence gulps, does his best to play along. He's almost vibrating with need, to be touched, held down, he wants to be fucked. "Y-yes Daddy. I did it on purpose. I wanted you to catch me." He stares at the man pointedly, before dropping his gaze to ogle his cock, hands itching to touch it again, or maybe his own. That seems an easier task. He puts his hands on his stomach and slides them down, framing his aching cock.  
  
He moves forward kneeling on the bed. He slaps the boy's hands away and he hopes it isn't too far, but still he murmurs, "Ah-ah. You're still in trouble for being naughty. Only Daddy gets to touch your pretty little cock, understand?"  
  
Credence bites his lip, and then nods. "Okay. Can  I touch you Daddy? Please?" He keeps his hands flat on the bed, just in case, but opens his legs wider, hoping for more.  
  
"Only good boys get to touch Daddy. But maybe if you're very good for me, I'll let you touch my cock, okay?"  
  
"Okay. I'll be good, I promise." He opens his eyes wide, and smiles slightly.  
  
He smiles back, trying to reassure with his gaze now his back is to the cameras. He places his hands under both of the kid's knees and presses them to his chest, "Hold them open." He says.  
  
"Yes, sir." Credence's hands brace on his knees, and he bites his lip, wondering what Mister Graves will do next. He's hopeful, but not sure.  
  
Graves grabs the lube that's under the pillow and slicks up a few fingers, he presses the pad of his thumb to Credence's hole, circling slowly, "Have you ever touched yourself here before baby boy?"  
  
"Yes. I did it, and thought about you." It could be true. If Credence had known who he'd be working with, he probably might have touched himself a lot to the idea of Mister Graves.  
  
"So you know what comes next," he says, relieved he's at least experienced this in some way before Graves. He presses his thumb inside and moves slowly, massaging his walls.  
  
Oh. It doesn't hurt, but it still takes him by surprise, and what's stranger, it's almost good. Credence's breath hitches, and his knuckles go white on his legs, but he tries to relax. "Daddy..."

"That's it. You're taking is so well. We gotta get you ready for Daddy's cock." He slicks up two fingers and removes his thumb. He slowly starts slipping his index finger inside.  
  
Credence's eyes slide shut, and his head falls back, he can feel something building inside him, as his cock twitches and starts to drool on his stomach. "Feels... good Daddy."  
  
Graves sees the precum and remembers the boy is a virgin. He's going to have to make sure he doesn't cum too soon or he won't have a great time during the meat of the video. He slips a second finger inside, "What a filthy whore, enjoying your punishment. Next time I'll have to think of something else but for now, you should be thanking me, huh? What a good Daddy I am, letting you be the cockslut you are and not telling your mother..."  
  
"Yes, Daddy. Thank you. You spoil me... ah..." The stretch isn't too bad, but it’s distracting enough not to be arousing. Credence lets out a mewl, and tries not to shrink away, to flinch back.  
  
Graves sees the discomfort. He leans over him and presses a kiss to his lips, knowing as he slips the third finger in, it's not going to be comfortable.  
  
He's breathing hard, like he's been running, fighting another whimper, but the tears come anyway. "Daddy... it's too m-" Papa. He remembers. He can always call him that, and it'll stop or slow things. But he doesn't want to be like afraid.  He arches his back and grinds down, trying to force Mister Graves's fingers in, to make his body accept them deeper.  
  
"Shhhh..." He hushes, kissing the tears running down his face. He leans down so he can whisper in his ear, "Just you and me Credence. I've got you. Be my good baby." He continues stretching out the hole longer than normal, making sure he won't hurt the smaller body, "Tell me when you're ready." He murmurs.  


"Will you kiss me, Daddy? Please?" he thinks a few more moments won't make a difference, the man's cock is going to be a tight fit inside him.  
  
He does as he's asked. Lightly nipping at the addicting lips. "Can you take it?"  
  
Credence's voice is a choked whisper, "Y-yes. I'm ready."  
  
"Just breathe deeply alright?" He says, slicking his cock up and placing it at his entrance. He runs his hands over the boy's sensitive chest, hoping to distract him a bit and cause some pleasure.  
  
He does, he closes his eyes once more, it's easier to relax if he can't see all the cameras. Mister Graves' fingertips catch over his nipples and down his ribs, and he shudders on a sigh, tilting his head back,  baring his throat.  
  
He keeps moving his hands as he starts pushing in, inch after slow inch. It's agony for himself but he wants Credence to be okay.  
  
"Does it... feel good Daddy? Am I doing okay?" His voice is strained, but he can feel his body adjusting little by little, with Mister Graves' cock slowly driving into him. His legs are aching, but he can't move them, he wouldn't know what to do with his hands.  
  
"So good baby boy," Graves responds, then quieter so the cameras don't pick it up, "Are you okay?"  
  
He opens his eyes slowly, and locks on Mister Graves' dark ones, "Yes. Thank you, sir."  
  
He's finally seated to the hilt and allows some time for adjustment before saying, "Alright, I'm going to move a little faster before the director tries to hustle this along. Just remember, call me Papa and I'll slow down alright?" He pulls out slow but steady until just the head is left and then he presses back inside.  
  
Credence nods, and barely holds back a moan as Mister Graves' cock fills him up once more. It's strange but he almost likes being full. "Fuck me, Daddy."  
  
He can't help grinning at that, slipping back into his role he says, "Oh, baby. You don't call the shots here. I get to do what I want." Yet he does give another thrust, a little harder this time.

  
Credence whimpers aloud, and grips his legs so hard it hurts, distracting from the jolt of pain that accompanies the move.  "Sorry, Daddy."  


  
"I can do anything I want to you...isn't that right?"  
  
"Yes Daddy. I deserve it."  
  
"That's right," he says harsh, "I could even leave you here, wet and wanting." He pulls out all the way and sits back, slowly going as if to move off the bed.  
  
"No! Daddy please..." Credence's hand shoots out, trying to grab for the man's wrist, and his eyes go wide, begging.

 

He smirks, "You want Daddy to pound your tight virgin ass?" And for the first time in his life saying those words they're true.  
  
"Y-yes. Hurt me. If you want." It's not the sort of hurt Credence has ever known. It'll be okay.  
  
"You should be careful with words like that..." He says, seating himself backs between Credence's thighs and taking both small wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head. He thrusts back in, fast and hard until he's fully seated.  
  
Restrained like that, he can only arch up, and cry out from the sudden move,  Mister Graves is as strong as he looks. But Credence isn't scared.  He knows he'll be sore afterwards. Unlike a bruise from ma, this pain he'll wear like a badge of pride.  
  
Graves picks up the pace from there now that he can see Credence isn't in discomfort. He starts slamming his hips and finally takes in how wonderful his tight hole feels. He's so small, it's absolutely incredible. He let’s his own pleasure build.  
  
Credence's legs brace against Mister Graves' hips, and he wishes he had the strength to wrap around his back, to hold him still, keep him buried deep. That's when it feels the best. When the man's cock rubs against something inside him, it's so good, it's like a touch to his own cock.  
  
He can see when he hits his prostate, he angles his hips until he can hit the bundle of nerves on each thrust.  
  
Credence's jaw drops, and he keens,  writhing around under the man, suddenly panting for more. Pleading, "Harder Daddy, please!"  
  
Graves let's go at that. He fucks into Credence like an animal, biting and kissing at any part of his neck and face he can reach. He has one hand still holding the boy's wrists while the other grips his hip tight, drawing his little body up and down his cock, "Is my little boy a painslut too?"  
  
Credence holds on for dear life, and focuses on breathing, until he hears Mister Graves talking to him, and he shakes his head. Not really. He doesn't love pain. He just wants to be good, to do what looks the best on camera. "I just... want you, Daddy."  
  
"How did I end up with such a perfect son?" He asks and leans down, capturing the boy in a kiss as he wraps a hand loosely around his cock.  
  
Bliss explodes over Credence faster than he'd expected, as if he likes being used like that. Just a gentle touch distracts from any pain that had been there. He's whimpering again, and mindlessly stretching up, trying to kiss back harder, insistent.  
  
He feels the precum dribble down his hand and he squeezes the base, "You don't cum until Daddy says so," he says, but then leans in a little more giving Credence a little reassurance, "Don't worry...I'm close, my boy."  
  
Credence nods, and clenches tight as he feels Mister Graves thrust back into him, doing his best to make it better. "Okay Daddy."  
  
Graves swears he sees stars, the clenching of his already small passage is almost too much, his hips stutter and he spills deep into the boy. At the same time he expertly starts stroking Credence, running a thumb over the slit each time they reached it.  
  
Oh god. He feels the moment Mister Graves comes, warmth pulsing inside his hole, and everything slows down as the man touches him, skillfully. Credence can't hold back, he moans aloud, squirming to get closer, his shoulders are straining. He arches his back and tries to thrust up into the man's hand.  
  
He pumps his hand harder, "Come on my sweet boy, cum for me." He whispers, jerking harder.  
  
"....Daddy!" Credence crests with a shuddering gasp, and feels wetness slick up his stomach and chest, almost to his neck, from the force of his orgasm.  
  
They lie there for a few moments before Graves leans forward and gives him a soft kiss, "I won't tell your mother what you did, if you don't tell her what I did," he said, running a hand through the boy's hair, "It's our little secret."  
  
Credence nods, drifting on a post orgasmic haze, liking the way the man pets him. "Okay Daddy. Just between us." He hesitates, wondering if it matters for the script or not, before adding. "Can we ever do it again?" He blinks over at Mister Graves, eyeing his mouth, licking his own lips.  
  
He's puzzled but smirks anyway...he isn't sure if the boy is just adding lines or not, either way he kisses him on the cheek and says, "I'd like that." After a few more moments of silence the director calls " _Cut!"_ and the scene is a wrap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand now the epic conclusion -w.r.

Come is tacky between his legs, and muscles he's never used before are sore, but Credence feels.... good. He's not really hurt. He's done. He did it.   
  
Graves grabs two robes from a crew member. After fastening his own he reaches out, "Hey Credence, you still with us?" He jokes.   
  
Credence blinks, focusing, and he takes the man's hand, climbing out of the bed, and smiling at Mister Graves. "Oh yes sir, I am."   
  
"Good," he says slipping the robe onto his shoulders, "How do you feel?"   
  
"Okay. A bit achey. Not bad." Like he ran a marathon. A sex marathon. It kind of was.   
  
"Alright, well...I'm glad your first time wasn't uh, awful." He says.   
  
His eyes widen, "Oh no, Mister Graves. It was amazing. I mean... a bit rough... but not bad."   
  
"I'm sorry about that...that's sort of what my viewers watch me for. That's why I have no idea why they put you with me." He does have some idea, obviously the boy is beautiful and he's even more so when totally wrecked. However, it was still a shitty thing for the producers to do. "There are some showers down the hall and then we can head back to our houses."   
  
Credence checks the nearest clock, and he's startled to note the time.  It's still light out. He can get cleaned up, and maybe use a bit of money for a snack before going home to ma, and facing his punishment.  "Thank you. I'll need that."

 

He chuckles, "Get cleaned up and I'll walk you to your car."   
  
"Okay." He beelines for the showers, and sheds the robe to hang it beside the stall, stepping into the hot water, letting it wash away the sweat and drying come from between his thighs.   
  
Graves takes his own shower quick and efficient. He dresses and waits for the boy to be done.   
  
Credence stays under the hot water until it runs cooler, and then sighs, reluctantly shutting it off, stepping out, snagging a towel. Once dry, he pulls on his clothing and goes out to find Mister Graves waiting for him.   
  
"Where'd you park kid?" He asks, falling into step next to him.   
  
Credence gulps, nervous once more. When they reach the parking lot, the truth comes out. "I walked. I caught a bus from-" School. Downtown. "-Where I need to be." He doesn't dare look at the man. Afraid of what he'll find.   
  
He frowns, "That's no worries, although next time you should call someone...it would be easier. If you'd like I can give you a ride?"   
  
Credence's heart leaps at the offer, and he's gushing his gratitude before he can stop himself. "Oh please, that would be so amazing. I didn't know how long it would take to catch another bus."   
  
"No worries kid, where's your apartment." He says, opening the door to the passenger side of his own car for Credence.   
  
"I live with my mother still. It's off of 7th and university, downtown. But... I wasn't going to go directly there. I'm kind of hungry." He winces at how childish it sounds.   
  
He's about to pull out of the parking lot when he slams on the breaks, "I'm sorry… you still live with your mother?"   
  
Credence hums to himself, and wrings his hands together in his lap. "Yes. I can't afford otherwise yet."   
  
It all clicks into place, why he was so desperate for this job, "Credence...I'm not taking you back there. Not after what I saw she did to you."   
"...But I have to. I'm expected." The punishment will be worse if he's late. He still has time to get food, if Mister Graves could just let him out here, there, the next block.   
  
"No, absolutely not. We're going to dinner." He starts driving to a diner with good food and closed lips.   
  
Credence knows he should be worried about what ma will say, but Mister Graves is commanding and authoritative in a way she'll never be. He doesn't want to disobey. He's glad to stay with the man.   
  
He drives them, seething on the inside. He doesn't want the boy to think he's mad at him. He parks and opens the door, escorting him into the restaurant.   
  
Credence is thrilled to be walked in, at the man's side. He can pretend for the moment, even if he never sees the man again, that it's like two co workers having dinner.  "Mister Graves, can we sit next to each other or-" Like a date. Oh god. That's too nerve wracking.   
  
He smiles over at the boy, he seems to be fond of Graves. And he can't deny how fascinated he is by the little morsel he got placed with. But he's not going to take advantage of some kid he's already fucked, a boy who apparently has no kind hand to turn to. He directs them to the diner bar so they can sit side by side without it being awkward in a booth.   
  
Credence tries to hide behind the menu, feeling very out of place. He's not eaten out in many restaurants when not with a church outing, and nothing as fancy as this place.   
  
"Get whatever you want." He says, ordering himself a burger.   
  
Credence stammers out his thanks, and picks the grilled cheese. It sounds amazingly unhealthy, and even the grainy photo looks good.   
  
They wait. Graves turns to him, "I need you to be totally honest with me, okay?"   
  
Credence swallows and nods. "Yes, sir."   
  
Graves prays that the answer is easy, "How old are you, my boy?"   
  
"I'm eighteen sir."   
  
Graves breathes a sigh of relief, "That's very good. I need to ask you something else...why haven't you left your mother by now? Is it just the money?"   
  
Credence nods. "Money, and well, lack of prospects. I didn't graduate from a real school. I've been homeschooled. Only forced to go out and get this job because of, money."   
  
"Does your mother know what you're doing?" He can't imagine, given the marks he's seen, that she'd approve.   
  
"N-no sir. I just told her I had a job, pet sitting. For the afternoon." Credence forces another smile.   
  
"How were you planning on explaining this then?" He asks, thumbing over the hickey he left on the milky white neck.   
  
Credence's cheeks heat up, as he tilts his head, shrugging. "She'd probably be too distracted asking for my belt."   
  
"If she doesn't know what you're doing, why would she hit you?"   
  
"For being late. For not doing any bible readings. There's always a reason."   
  
He frowns, "Listen. Don't you have anywhere else to stay? Family or friends that's away from her?"

 

"No sir. I'm adopted. My real parents are both dead. I think. She's always said my mother was a wicked woman who deserved what she got." It hurts to repeat the words, but only a little. He's heard them so many times.   
  
Graves’ jaw clenches, he tries to hold back to stream of profanities he wants to say about this woman who does not deserve to be called a mother. However, he doubts that Credence would appreciate the attention it may bring right now. Instead, he sighs and says, "Well, I'm not taking you back there. You deserve so much more than that."

  
An excitement not unlike during the kiss, the first one, is buzzing through him, sparking down his spine and through his fingertips. "Mister Graves, sir, where can I go? I haven't much money." What he made today might get him one night in a moderate hotel. Or two nights in a motel.   
  
"Well," Graves says, shifting uncomfortably, "The easiest thing to do… would be to come stay with me until you can support yourself. However, given today, I totally understand if that's not something you want. In which case I'm sure I can make a few calls and get you set up with someone I trust."   
  
"I'm... would you want me to? I promise, I won't be useless. I can clean, and cook, a little. I can be quiet. You wouldn't even know I was there."   
  


"Credence that's nonsense, you're my guest. If anything I should be doing those things for you. It's not necessary, but are you sure you want to come with me? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."  
  
"I don't want to be a burden... you've been so kind. The least I could do is pay you back."  
  
"My boy, if there's anything I want from you living with me...I want you to learn this. You don't owe anyone anything, least of all me."  
  
Credence feels a sliver of warmth at the term.

Being his. He nods, wide eyed  and earnest. But he still wants... so much.  
  
"That's settled then. Do you need anything from your house?" He asks as their food arrives.  
  
"All I have is a copy of the bible. Another pair of shoes. Too many earthly possessions encourage pride and vanity."  
  
Graves raises his eyebrows but doesn't comment, "Do you want any of it?" He asks, if his bitch of a mother is doing this in the false name of religion then he doubts it, but he won't deny the boy if it's something he still cares for.  
  
Credence shakes his head at once, but his eyes are locked on the grilled cheese in front of him. It smells divine. Another sin, gluttony, comes to mind as he stares.

  
"Go on." He says with a smile as he bites into his burger.  
  
"Thank you sir." Credence picks half of the sandwich up with shaky hands, it's so hot, just off the grill, literally.  
  
"You alright?" He says, glancing over.  
  
Credence gulps down the first bite only to realize something. "I forgot to pray. Give thanks." He sets the sandwich down and mumbles under his breath as quick as he can. He looks back up and over and then smiles. "It's wonderful."  
  
"I'm glad." He says, not mentioning the prayer. What the boy does is his business. He returns to his own food.  
  
Credence is silent as he eats, methodical. He takes small sips of water between bites and wipes his hands on as little of the napkin as possible. Half the sandwich is all he can manage,  not used to such large meals. He looks over at Mister Graves, expectant. "Can we take this with us? I don't want it to go to waste."  
  
"Of course." He says waving the waitress over and getting a box and paying the bill once they're all situated he stands, "You ready?" He asks.  
  
Credence nods and gratefully accepts the box. "Ready when you are, sir."  
  
"Please Credence, you needn't call me sir. Just Graves, or Percival is fine. Don't need to feel older than I am." He chuckles heading to the car.  
  
"Sorry sir- Mister Graves, I just want to be respectful." He's not old, but he is a man. Credence doesn't deserve to address him by his given name.  
  
"Credence it's truly okay, I think we've gotten to know each other well enough over the day don't you?" He says with a wink, helping the boy into the car then coming around to his own side.  
  
He blushes again. In the literal and biblical sense, yes. He _knows_ no one better. "Okay... Percival. Thank you." He smiles over at the man, and carefully does up his seat belt.  
  
"Besides, would you want me calling you Mister Barebone?" He asks, before laughing again, "I suppose Barebone is a pretty good porn name though."  
  
Credence is certain if ma heard such a thing she'd be furious. For some reason, the thought thrills him, rather than pacifies him. "Thank you?"  
  
He glances over as he drives towards his home, fondness swells in him. The boy is so young, so innocent. He's been given a shit lot in life that's for sure, but Graves hopes he can help fix that. He pulls into the driveway, "Here we are."  
  
Oh my. The house is not extravagant but anything is better than the shabby apartment, the attic over the church. His homes have been small and cramped. Even if he must share a room with the man, it'll be more space than he'll know what to do with. "Wow."  
  


Graves has plenty of money, but he doesn't bother spending it on lavish things. It's not worth it when you're alone. He shows the boy inside, "There's the kitchen, dining room, at the end of the hall is the master, right here at the front of the hall is a bathroom which can be yours, and the bedroom next to it is yours as well."  
  
Credence's jaw drops. "I-I get my own room?"  
  
"Of course," Graves says like it's obvious, before thinking of something, "Credence...I didn't bring you here to try and force you to sleep with me. You know that right?"  
  
Credence bites his lip, he doesn't want to accuse or imply any thing. But he knows how the world works. How ma has told him men are. "You don't have to force me to do anything."  
  
Graves’ brows knit together, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm under your roof. Your rules, I'll obey." Credence doesn't know how to make it more obvious. He stretches up on tiptoes and pecks the man's cheek. His lips burn with his own cheeks and he pulls back, smiling faintly.  
  
"Credence..." He starts, actually feeling uncomfortable with the idea of sex for the first time in a long time, "I told you you don't owe me anything, and I mean it. You shouldn't have to trade sex for anything."  
  
Mister Graves doesn't look like he's happy. Credence deflates at once, shrinking into himself. "I'm sorry. I just want to be useful to you."  
  
"Hey, hey...it's okay. You're not useless. I just...I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." He says, unsure where this newfound protectiveness is from.  
  
"I am. I'm here. With you. Safe. Not in danger of punishment for.... anything." Credence feels like a weight's been lifted off his chest. Ma can never hurt him again. He's never going to see her again. It's like drawing air after being underwater.  
  
"My boy, I fear you trust too easily." Graves says, somewhat sad.  
  
"Is that bad?" Credence notes how the man seems disappointed. He steps closer, wishing he could ask for a hug. He doesn't like seeing Mister Graves like that.  
  
"I'm just glad I got you first." He says, "I know many on the business who would've stolen you away. Kept you as a concubine or some bullshit. I don't want you to have to go through anything like that.”  
  
"Oh god. That sounds awful." Credence isn't sure he'd be cut out for that. It's not like porn is anything better, but at least it's only temporary.  
  
"I doubt it would be pleasant. But there are a bunch of horrible people out there who'd take advantage of a young thing like you. I love that you can still trust anyone after what happened to you, but...just don't be too trusting of everyone, alright?"  
  
"Okay Percival. I'll do better next time I meet someone." He glances behind the man's shoulder towards what was deemed his room. He's curious.  
  
"Nothing to do better on. It's just...a piece of advice. I've lived a lot of lives kid." He says with a half smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes, "By all means you're welcome to explore the house, I've nothing to hide. Let me know if you have any questions, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Yes sir-Percival. I will."  
  
He turns away and lets the kid have free reign. He doesn't want to smother him as he's sure his mother did. He goes to the living room and mindlessly flips on the tv. He's got a kid living in his house. A kid who, not three hours ago was both crying in his arm and also moaning in pleasure when he was balls deep inside him. He's got a lot to think about, the worst thing being his erection that's slowly stirring back to life. He tosses a pillow over his lap and tries to think about other stuff and will it away.  
  
Credence walks around and finds his way back to his guest room, walking around the closet and picking out the plainest pair of boxer shorts from a cabinet and a cotton shirt. He goes into the bathroom and changes, feeling much better just discarding his old clothing. He finds stuff to brush his teeth and then yawns, but isn't fully sleepy yet. It's barely nighttime. He's just had a long day. When he goes out to see where Mister Graves is, barefoot, he gets to the living room and then spots the man watching television. He doesn't want to bother him, but he would like to join him. Maybe it will help him relax. "Percival? Is it ok if I sit with you?"  
  
"I'd love for you to," Graves says smiling, but his throat tightens when he sees the boy in his extra clothes. There's that possessiveness again, low in his belly. Even still he pats the couch next to him.  
  
Credence curls up on the seat beside the man, hesitating to get too close, as he sees Mister Graves hugging a spare cushion, he snags one and places it at the man’s side, before leaning into it and by extension, Mister Graves' shoulder. "What are you watching?"  
  
"Some cop show." Graves replies, but he can't think which as he feels abuzz with the proximity of the boy.  
  
"Hmmm sounds interesting." Credence smiles to himself, and tries to shuffle closer.  
  
Graves can't help it and it doesn't seem unwelcome so he tosses his arm out so it loosely hangs around Credence's shoulders.  
  
Credence hums more to himself. Glad for the contact. He reaches over and tentatively puts a hand on Mister Graves' chest, above the edge of the cushion on his lap.  
  
The contact is appreciated, but Graves can't help asking, "Credence...what are you doing?"  
  
Credence blinks, startled. "I think it's cuddling. Right? Is that okay?"  
  
"It's fine," Graves says, "More than fine...just..."  
  
"Are you sure? I can back away..." Credence bites his lip, curling his fingers into a fist and pulling it to his chest, content to just be held.  
  
"No Credence, it's really okay. But, aren't you uncomfortable with me?"  
  
"Oh, no. Should I be?" Credence frowns and pulls back enough to look at Mister Graves in confusion.  
  
"Given what we did I thought you would be... but I'm glad if you're not."  
  
Credence knows that it may be strange. But he's simply glad for the company. He's never known anyone like Mister Graves. The warm feeling in his gut when the man touches him doesn't hurt either. He nuzzles back in, closes his eyes, and smiles. "Okay."  
  
Graves realizes just how desperate he must be for nonpainful contact if he's seeking it out from him. He runs his fingers up and down the boy’s spine, "Hey, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course, Percival." Credence likes saying Mister Graves' name. It's so fancy and proper sounding. He can't help smiling still. He's never been so comfortable.  
  
Graves smiles at the soft tilt of the boy's mouth, he loves hearing his first name from those sinful lips, "Do you like doing porn?"  
  
"I liked doing it with you." It was his first time. It was hard for Credence to say if he would have as challenging a time at his next shoot.  
  
Graves chuckles, "I'll take the compliment my boy. I suppose a better question is, do you want to keep doing it?"  
  
Credence presses his lips together, and shrugs. "If it’s all I can do. It's okay."  
  
"Credence," Graves says and pushes on the boy's shoulder until he moves into a sitting position, looking him in the eye, "Look...I have plenty of money. If you never want to go back on a set you never have to."  
  
Money? That he would spend on Credence? That can't be right. "But sir-Percival, I'm not..." he drops his gaze. He doesn't want to take charity if he cannot provide anything in return.  
  
"Not what, my boy?"  
  
"Not worthy. I could accept your offer. But I must do  something for you." Credence blinks, and tries to hold back tears. How can this man be so kind?  
  
"Credence, look at me." He says for what feels like the tenth time today.  
  
"Gladly. You're so handsome. I could look at you all da-" Credence interrupts himself with a yawn, and brings a hand up to cover his mouth.  
  
Graves scoffs but the smile comes back on his face, "Credence, you are worthy of everything. What that woman did to is heinous and wrong and you can't listen to anything she said." He cups the boy’s face, "You're young and beautiful and I'm just happy to have the company, it gets kind of tiresome being alone after a while."  
  
Credence leans into the touch and blinks sleepily. "Thank you. I will be grateful for whatever you chose to give me, Percival."  
  
The boy makes it sound like an offering. Shaking his head he says, "Come on kiddo, it's time for bed. You had a long day."  
  
"Okay." As comfortable as he is, he knows he cannot stay on the couch with the man. It would be a poor place to fall asleep.  
  
Graves helps the kid stand up, "You need anything before bed?"  
  
"No, I think I found everything okay." Credence smiles again, happily showing off his clean teeth.  
  
"Excellent, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight Percival."  
  
"Goodnight Credence," Graves says, and he opens his arms. The boy seems to enjoy his touch and he won’t complain about that.  
  
Credence is so relieved, he almost crashes into Mister Graves' arms, clinging to him, trying to impart all his thankfulness into one hug. He can just press his cheek into the man's chest, tucked under his chin.  
  
The force of the hug shocks him at first, it's as though he save the boy from imminent death. Though, he supposes for Credence it was pretty close. He holds him tight, trying to convey that he's safe now, and he tries to keep the hug as platonic as possible. He tries not to think about how perfectly the small body fits in his arms.  
  
Now that he's there, he doesn't want to let go. It's probably getting weird.  "Do I have to sleep in that room? I can't stay with you?" Credence gulps, and his voice wavers a moment, but he asks, daring, "Please... Daddy?"  
  
"Credence..." He says, and he can feel his cock stiffen further, "Wh-why do you want to stay with me?" The _Daddy_ is a dead give away, but he doesn't want to jump to conclusions.  
  


"Like you holding me. Feels nice."   
  
"Why did you call me Daddy?" Graves asks in a hushed voice, the air feels very heavy right now.   
  
"...Thought you liked it. You're-" He breaks off. Credence can feel something digging into his stomach. But it couldn't be... Mister Graves does like it.   
  
"It doesn't matter what I like Credence," Graves says, angling the boy’s face up, "I need you to tell me what  _ you _ want."   
  
"I want to stay with you, please."   
  
"You do understand that you don't owe me anything, right Credence?"   
  
"I know." Credence can't help looking down at the man's lips. Foolish as it is, he wonders if he could have a goodnight  kiss.   
  
Graves traces a finger around his those beautiful lips, "You want this?" He asks, one more time.   
  
"Yes." Credence’s voice is a whisper, but he's so sure. Time seems to slow as Mister Graves touches him. He licks his lips before he can stop himself.   
  
That tongue peeks out and manages to catch the edge of his finger and Percival comes undone, he surges forward and pressed a heated kiss to those lips like he's dying of thirst and Credence is his salvation.   
  
Credence whimpers against the man, clutching his hands still around his back, holding tight. Mister Graves kisses with an intensity that wasn't there before. There's no performing. It’s just Credence and Mister Graves. Just from a single kiss, he can feel heat coiling in his gut, moving south.   
  
Graves moves both his hands so they're cupping Credence's ass, breaking from the kiss he mutters, "Up." Against his lips, pulling him up so he can wrap his legs around Graves' middle.   
  
Credence goes, and he shifts his hold to around Mister Graves' neck, trying to resist the urge to buck into the man's stomach. He's hard now, shaking and so grateful for the man's’ strength.   
  
Graves feels the boy hard against his stomach and any doubt he had leaves. Credence  _ does  _ want this. He carries him down the hall to his bedroom and kicks the door open before gently laying him down on the bed   
  
Credence can scarcely believe it. It's happening. It's real. He breaks away from Mister Graves' mouth to kiss his cheek, his jaw, nuzzling into his neck, breathing in his scent.   
  
"Anything I do, that you want me to stop, say the word and I will, okay?" He says low.   
  
"O-okay. " Credence nods against the man too, in case his words get lost, mumbled against his skin.   
  
"Can I take this off?" Graves asks, playing with the hem of the boy’s shirt,  _ his _ shirt, technically.   
  
Credence nods again, and lets go of the man's shoulders to rest his arms up over his head. "Please."   
  
Graves does and returns his attention to the boy's nipples. He presses soft kisses around the hardening buds, licking and breathing cool air onto them.   
  
"Oh god..." Credence arches his back unconsciously, trying to press closer to the man, arousal rising, and making shivers run down his spine.   
  
"That's it baby, let me hear you." He whispers between nipples, letting his thumb play with the one his other isn't as he alternates between them.   
  
"Please, oh please," Credence grinds up, feels his cock dripping against the borrowed shorts, but instead of being ashamed, he just wants them gone. He shifts a hand down and tries to palm over himself, while Mister Graves continues his ministrations.   
  
Graves trails his fingers along the top of the elastic, "Can I take these off too?"   
  
"Yes!" Credence is on the verge of tears, the teasing enough to make him almost desperate. He feels a bit selfish, not trying to return the touches, so he lifts his hand to Mister Graves' shirt, and tugs gently, "Will you take yours off?"   
  
"Of course, sweet boy." Graves says before leaning back and hiking the shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere over the bed.   
  
Credence immediately reached out to splay his palms flat on the man's bared chest, and blinked up at him, "Would you... put your mouth on me?"   
  
"Oh baby boy," Graves chastises teasingly, "You just ruined your surprise... maybe I shouldn't now that it's spoiled..."   
  
Credence gasps, "You were going to...?" He bites his lip, and ducks his head, shifting his hands over Mister Graves's skin.The man is so warm.   
  
"How much do you want that?" Graves says in a husky voice, "How much do you want me to put you pretty cock in my mouth?"   
  
So much it hurts. Credence swallows, trying to gather moisture in his suddenly dry mouth, but he still croaks when he speaks, "I want it. A lot. Please... Daddy? Please put my-" He stumbles over the word, but finishes, blushing, "My cock in your mouth."   
  
Graves presses a kiss to the boy’s cheek, "You're adorable." Before he slowly starts kissing his way down the lithe frame until he's puffing hot air right over the boy's cock.   
  
Credence can't help but squirm a little, aching for a touch. His heartbeat is thundering in his ears, and he hopes he won't embarrass himself by finishing too quickly.   
  
Graves licks a stripe from Credence’s balls to his slit before putting his mouth over the head and taking it all the way in, past his gag reflex, until his nose is buried in the dark hair at the base.   
  
"Oh god... oh f-fuck!" Credence's eyes slam shut, and he's overwhelmed at once, the hot wet cavern of Mister Graves' throat feeling like nothing he's ever experienced before.   
  
The words are music to Graves’ ears, he sucks harder and himself around the length. He doesn't expect the inexperienced boy to last very long.   
  
Credence fumbles for something to hold onto, afraid he might tear the sheets, so he reaches to find Mister Graves' shoulders, his head moving slightly. Credence's fingers card through the man's hair, and he's gasping, hips stuttering as he tries weakly to thrust. The sensory overload is almost too much. White light explodes behind his eyelids and Credence cries out as he comes, his entire body goes slack after a moment, breathing ragged.   
  
Graves takes it in stride, having suffered through much worse in his line of business. He drinks the boy down to the last drop, then let's his softened length slip from his mouth. He laves his tongue around the sensitive organ, cleaning him up.   
  
"Oh... Percival... thank you... I'm sorry it was so fast... it just felt so good." Credence’s body is wracked with aftershocks, and continued contact to his cock makes him shiver.   
  
"It's totally fine. I didn't expect you to hold as long as you did, honestly." Graves smiles up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.   
  
"Please... let me...." Credence puts a hand to the man's face, locking eyes with him, "I want to see you. What can I do for you?"   
  
"You can do whatever you want baby, just do what's comfortable." Graves says, rolling onto his back and allowing Credence to take the lead.   
  
Credence just stares for a long moment, before lifting shaky hands to brace over Mister Graves' chest, leaning down to kiss him, slow, steady pressing of lips over lips. He shifts a leg over, straddling the man's waist, and then reaches down, fumbling for a moment with the waistband of the man's pants, once out of the way, he can touch. Mister Graves is hard, and it's all because of him.   
  
Graves kisses the boy back gently, he moans appreciatively when his hand comes in contact with his cock. He nips lightly at his bottom lip, "You feel so good baby..."   
  
Credence smiles into the kiss, and carefully curls his fingers around the man's cock. It's almost twice as thick as his own, and flushed, dripping down the side, making his fingers slip and stroke easier. "Tell me how you like it."   
  
Graves chuckles, his little boy is picking up well, "It's very good Credence, you're such a good boy for me." He breathes heavy.   
  
Credence strokes a bit firmer, and shifts backwards, so that he can lean down and press his lips to the man's stomach, watching his chest heave. "I'm going to try and do what you did." He's not sure how much will fit, like before, he knows his jaw will ache, but he can go slow. When he first puts his lips to the head of Mister Graves’ cock, the taste is salty, bitter, not bad. Better almost, knowing now how easy it can be. He dips down slowly, and manages to get the man's cock halfway, gripping the rest with his fingers, and he moves his tongue against the underside, before pausing and glancing up to Mister Graves.   
  
He looks down at the boy with hooded eyes, he cards his fingers through his hair soothingly, "That's very good, my boy," he starts, "Don't push yourself though."   
  
Credence is determined. He’s not to be outdone by the man in taking care of him, he thinks. He swallows down the excess saliva which has pooled under his tongue and sucks hard, like he's trying to finish off a drink, while moving back up, and leaving just the tip in his mouth, between his lips. Credence hums, like he always ends up doing when he's nervous, and drops down again, slower, but still trying to suck.   
  
"Fuck..." Graves says soft, tangling his hand in his hair, but determined not to force him in any direction. He lets his head fall back on the pillow and his eyes slide shut.

 

Credence pulls back, and keeps stroking over Mister Graves' cock, but he wants to try something else. He drags his lips down the side of the man's length, until he's kissing the soft skin of his balls, and he gives them a tentative lick. "Does this... feel good?" His free hand pets over the swell of them, and further down, he can feel heat from Mister Graves' hole.   
  
"Mmm...yeah." Graves murmurs when the boy touches his sack, but when his hand trails lower he does pull his hair back, "Baby, what are you doing?"   
  
"I just... um. I wanted to try... eating you out?" It feels weird to say, but no less than swearing. His face is bright red, he's sure, but he keeps stroking Mister Graves' cock, hopefully at least that pleases him.   
  
He's surprised. He hasn't really done anything involving his own hole in a while, he always tops in scenes. Honestly, he hasn't really had sex outside of work in a very long time. "Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes.” Credence's voice breaks but he swallows and tries again. "Yes, Percival."   
  
Graves thinks he'd allow this boy anything, "Alright baby, if you want.." He says, letting go of his hair.   
  
Credence goes back down slowly, unsure and curious all at once. Mister Graves is being so patient with him, so nice. He wants to make the man feel as amazing as he did. He continues to keep one hand on the man's cock while putting his mouth back between his legs, first just touching, then rubbing slow circles with a fingertip, putting his mouth to the swell of his balls, and then poking his tongue out. It's about as strange as the mans precome. Salty sweat and something sharper. He gets about to Mister Graves' taint and then grazes a finger against his hole, watching it flutter. He closes his eyes and then leans in to kiss the soft skin.   
  


Graves tries to just focus on the sensations. Those lips are the first thing he noticed about the boy and he knew they were just perfect. He knows he wasn't wrong as he feels them exploring his body. Everything about this inexperienced, barely legal teen drives him wild. He can't help but hum out, "That feels amazing... are you sure you haven't done this before?"   
  
Credence stutters, and pulls back, biting his lip, "Never. I just read about it....and saw some porn."   
  
"It's a compliment my boy." Graves says smiling.   
  
"Thank you." Credence moves his hand again, and swallows before asking, "Do you have some...stuff I could use? To try and help with the, uh, fingers."   
  
Graves bites the inside of his cheek, he does have some lube but he's not sure he wants to wait long enough, his cock is so hard, he can hardly think. "Sweet boy, as much as I admire your tenacity I'm going to say stick with that lovely mouth of yours tonight. I'm going to cum any moment I don't think I'd last to get you inside me. Next time… that’s a promise."   
  
Credence blinks, and pauses his hand again. He can feel how the man’s cock pulses in his grip. All for him. "Okay. Yeah. Should I just..." he puts the tip in his mouth again, gladly swiping his tongue against it, swirling into the slit.   
  
"That's very good..." Graves bites his lip, "but...do you want to try to get a little closer?'   
  
Credence lowers himself down, like he was before, with the man’s cock half in his mouth, other half gripped in his palm, stroking slowly. He hums a questioning tone, and stares up at Mister Graves.   
  
"Good, spread me with your hands."   
  
Credence moves both hands to grip the man's thighs, while sucking a bit harder on his cock and he nudges slightly,  pressing Mister Graves' legs open.   
  
"Alright, now if you want to, put your tongue down there like before."   
  
Credence pulls back with an obscene wet noise and tries not to beam, "Okay." He noses down past Mister Graves' balls and puts his mouth squarely on the sensitive skin, letting his lips part, as his tongue slips down, wetting over his hole.   
  
Graves groans and his cock twitches, he's not coming out of sheer will by this point. "God... fuck... my sweet boy..." He says, voice hoarse, "how far can you get that tongue inside me?"   
  


Credence doesn't know, but he's going to do his best. His hands tighten on the man's legs, and he gives Mister Graves' hole another lick, before going at it like a kiss, a sloppy, overly french one. Credence can feel the muscle trying to pull his tongue in, so he just presses it as deep as he can. He doesn't do anything more than pray that he's doing it right, as he wiggles it around.   
  
"Fuck, oh,  _ Credence _ ." His tone is reverent, worshipful. "Keep going, put a hand on me." It's difficult to keep a commanding tone with the way the boy is opening him up.   
  
Credence reaches up blindly, and grasps over the mans cock, leaking copious precome, stroking as best he can while moving his tongue, keeping his mouth open and loose.   
  
At the touch, Graves is gone, his back arches as spilling white ropes over the boy's hand while muttering a string of obscenities. He falls back onto the bed, sated.   
  
Credence feels light headed, giddy. It could be from lack of air or maybe the fact he just did that. He did. He leans back up and stares at his hand for a moment before daringly licking at it. Cleaning it as if he might be stopped. Mister Graves looks so handsome like this.   
  
Percival's cock gives a valiant twitch watching the boy clean his seed from his hand and he groans, "My boy, you unman me."   
  
"Is that... good?" He pauses, blinking over at the man, his other hand still petting over his thigh, feeling how warm he is still. Like a furnace.   
  
"You're so good, Credence. I don't deserve you." Graves mumbles in his post coitus bliss   
  
"Please, Percival,  don't say that. It's not true." Credence ducks down. Avoids the man's gaze to curl against his side, pressing his cheek to the man's broad chest.   
  
Graves wraps a hand around him, holding him tight, "I don't say things that aren't true. I don't know what I did in my life to ever deserve you. But I'm not going to complain about it."   
  
"Thank you. I'm grateful to have met you." Credence hums, closing his eyes once more, surrounded by warmth and held by a strong arm. He's safe. Secure. He can breathe easy.   
  
"As am I," Graves says, "And as much as I'd love to just lay here and fall asleep, I unfortunately don't have any magic powers to clean us up. So we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way." Graves hooks one arm behind the boy's back and the other under his legs, sitting up and holding him bridal style.   
  
Credence clings to the man as they move, not wanting to get up, his entire body too relaxed. He nuzzles against the man's neck and smiles. "Okay. Magic is of the devil anyway."   
  
Graves can't help but laugh at that. He lifts the boy up and carries him to the bathroom, setting him on the sink counter as he wets a towel, cleaning himself quickly before moving to Credence.    
As he runs it over the boy, his touch is sensual, gently cleaning up the spend between his legs and his stomach.   
  
"Th-thank you Perc-" Credence’s voice cracks on another yawn, and he finds himself listing into the touches.   
  
Graves chuckles and presses a quick kiss to his cheek, "It's definitely past time for bedtime for us both now. Come on." He says, holding out a hand to help Credence off the counter.   
  
Credence gets to his feet, somewhat unsteady, but leans on Mister Graves' hand, eager to get back to bed. Graves settles in and pulls the boy close so he can nestle beside him.

Credence slots himself against the man's side. "Goodnight Percival." He whispers, hugging the man tightly.

"Goodnight, my boy." He says back, nuzzling his face into Credence's hair.

 

Credence's last thought before exhaustion claims him is that yes, he is Mister Graves' boy.   
  


**  
** **Fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Credence = writingramblr
> 
> Graves = WaywardGraves


End file.
